1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to apparatuses and methods for intricate cuts and, more specifically, to creating sharp features in cutouts.
2. Background
Various techniques have been employed to generate precision cuts in materials used in consumer goods. As may be expected, certain techniques are better suited for certain materials and/or for certain types of cuts. Machining, for example, may not be desirable for forming intricate cuts with sharp and/or acutely angled features. In particular, sharp features forming an apex of an angle cannot be easily produced with a rotary cutter. Generally, these sharp features are approximated by using cutters having increasingly smaller diameters. However, as the size of the cutter decreases, the machining cycle time (and cost) is greatly increased, making the process economically infeasible for large-scale production of consumer goods. Additionally, other techniques such as computer numerical control (CNC) milling, water jet cutting, laser cutting, and so forth, may not provide adequately sharp features at a reasonable cost and may thus be unacceptable.
Stamping, punching, or fine-blanking processes may be used to produce intricate cuts in metal. However, such techniques may not produce satisfactory results for carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) panels or other fiber-in-matrix materials, as the CFRP typically does not shear cleanly, resulting in a rough edge with exposed fibers and a generally unacceptable appearance.